This invention relates to the cancellation or reduction of unwanted components in received signals. In particular the invention relates to the cancellation or reduction of unwanted components in two received signals each of which includes a component of the other.
In radio systems such as microwave links, receiving equipment is sometimes required to receive two or more signals each of which includes a component of one or more of the others. In order to process the received signals it is necessary to cancel or substantially reduce these unwanted components. The present invention is concerned with a circuit for cancelling or reducing these unwanted components.